Crush
by Alyssa Vy
Summary: She knew he was special from the first moment she laid eyes on him many years ago. Yet, as the years passed by, words were exchanged and bonds were formed. Not as friends, but rather enemies. She would do anything to change it.
1. Chapter 1

He was perfect. I had known that since the first moment I gave him the red rose. He had grown up a lot since then, but I knew, I knew deep down that he was the same just has he was nine years ago. Vulnerable, scared. I wanted to tear down his walls and hold him tight to my heart, but so much has happened. Things weren't as they were. We had gotten so far apart that only vital words were exchanged now.

I've got a crush on you.

I gazed at him now, calmly stirring my milkshake. He had always had an air of confidant and determination around him. Surrounded by girls the first moment he walked in, he had subtlety and amusingly crept out of their grasp. As clever as he was, some were more determined than others. I watched as he tossed his head back and laughed at one of the girls' joke. Something inside of me stirred, and I glanced at the girl that made him laugh so. She was tall and willowed with the grace of a model. Her hair was dark and its long strands enfolded her like a blanket. The girl sat by his right side, giving me a bad view of her face. I didn't need to, though; she was pretty. Once again, I felt it like the oceans' waves washing over me. The stir of resentment, envy…. no, jealousy spread throughout my body. I could felt it to my very soul.

I've got a crush on you.

"Hey."

I jumped as a voice called out to my left. Turning, I met the eyes of Andrew, leaning over the counter with both arms crossed. His eyes quickly shot a flash of concern, but I could see it as clear as day. Frowning, I didn't like the way he looked at me. "What?"

"Serena, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Taken back by his unexpected concern, I stared at him dumbly. What was he talking about? I felt fine. Sure I had been tried lately, but that's only because I couldn't sleep. There was nothing wrong with me. "What do you mean?" I asked, my hands slowed the stirring motion and rest at the edge of my glass.

"You don't seem to be your normal self. In fact, your face is really flushed, and you haven't even finished your milkshake yet," he stated.

"I'm fine, Andrew," I reassured him. He nodded and left, but I could still see the doubt and concern in his eyes.

Try as I might, my eyes continued its stray toward him. I couldn't get my mind off him. It revolved around him. No, my heart revolved around him, and there was nothing I could do about it. His dark bangs fell over his eyes as he talked. Gripping my hands together in a fist, I tried to resist the temptation to go over there and slip my fingers through those dark locks. The girl he had earlier laughed with, reached up to him. Her hand was so close to him. I couldn't stand it. Painfully, I dig my fingernails into my palm. Her hand was closer still. She leaned forward toward him, giving him and everyone else a good view of her chest probably. I bit on my bottom lip, drawing the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. As much as I couldn't stand it, I couldn't tear my eyes away.

I've got a crush on you.

Calmly, just as he does with everything else, he leaned away as her hand got the first slight touch of him. He smiled at her and said something. Her shoulders did a quick disappointing shrug, along with pouting lips probably, but lowered her hand to her lap. The breath I had unintentionally held released with a sigh, and my muscle relaxed. I ran a tongue over my bottom lips, once again getting the metallic taste, but I didn't care. My hands loosened its tight grip, and I could see the four crescent moons imprinted in my palm. Running a hand over it, I felt a sharp pain. It was deep. Deep enough to draw drops of blood.

I've got a crush on you.

As if feeling my eyes, he turned toward me. Letting out a breath of air as our eyes clash together, I stared into his dark stormy blue eyes. I felt naked under his gaze, striped of my courage and pride, mind and commonsense. His eyes constantly did that to me. It was as if he was looking through me to my soul. His eyes always have that depth to it. I felt that if I could fall for eternity, I could never reach the bottom. The world around me began to fade, leaving only his eyes, his telltale eyes. I felt my body slowly liquefied and sank into him. Surrounded by blue as far as the eye can see, I drowned myself in them. I couldn't bear it anymore, but I couldn't turn away. There was something that always drew me to him ever since I saw him there in that room.

I've got a crush on you.

To me, it was a long ago, but I can still remember it as if it was yesterday. I was wandering around, clutching to that bundle of roses in my hand. Daddy had told me to stay in one place while he talked to that lady in white. Now thinking back, she was probably a nurse. I was so excited, however, and had made my way through the well used hallway. I found my way up the stairs, through doors, and hallways. Only after a period of time had I realize the quiet mummers of the hospital had crease. I remember turning back, but only to be confuse some more with the many hallways. I didn't know where I was or how high I went. The low humming of some machine only helped feed my fear. Tears started to form in my eyes, threatening to fall. My legs stood frozen, but I didn't want to move anyway. My arms hanged limply to my side; the roses slightly brush my leg.

A slight whimpering sound interrupted my frozen state. It took a moment before I realized that it didn't come from me. Head raise, ears intense, I tried to concentrate on the sound, fears forgotten. My shoe made its way down the hall, causing pitter-patter sound on the tiled floor. A slit of light shined on the opposite wall. I made my way closer to it, curiously getting the better of me. The sound had gotten louder at this time, and I reached out to push on the door gently. There he was, sitting on the bed, crying. I felt something the moment I got my first glance of him. It made me clung to the roses tighter and quickened my breath. Being so young, I couldn't name the feelings, but then again I didn't pay much attention to it. All I knew was he was special. Somehow, since the time we met, he had drawn me to him.

I've got a crush on you.

He disappeared after that and I never got a chance to see him again. Not until I was fourteen, but even then, I wasn't sure if our meeting was just a dream or not. I had nothing to prove it had happened, and as time when by, he faded from my mind. Andrew had introduced me to him. It took me a while before I made the connection between the two, but, even then, things exchanged between us were never good. It made me wonder what would have happened if he was still there when I looked afterward. How would our life change? But it doesn't matter. What matter is now was the fact that the girl was still there.

I've got a crush on you.

He looked away, and I landed roughly back down in reality. Somewhat startle, I looked around. Everything was the same, yet I felt as if I was drowning his eyes forever. I stirred my milkshake again and took a sip. It tasted horrible, but manage to hold it back. The milkshake was overly sweet now that the coldness had left it. I could never drink anything at room temperature or hotter unless it was intended. It just never worked for me. Giving up whatever I had in mind, I grabbed my mini backpack by its strap off the floor and stood up. Absently swinging it over my shoulder, I made my way toward the door. Thankfully, he was sitting in the opposite direction. I didn't think I could walk pass him without making a fool of myself, and that was something I didn't need.

I've got a crush on you.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was clearing out all my disk and hard drive when I stumpled on this story I had written at least 2 years ago. I was mildly impressed with it, seeing how my writing wasn't really good back then, as far as I remember. So I thought I might just post it and see. I don't remember exactly where I meant for the story to go, especially since what I had written didn't have much of a plotline to it. But, seeing some good response, I'm going to continue the story. However, I'd like to say that my writing style might've change a bit over the year, and though I'm trying to keep it the same as the first chapter, I don't think I've succeed. It just has a different feel to it, but I want to give it a try and see what you guys think.**

* * *

"... So we climbed up and got it. It was so weird, all slimy. But it didn't matter..." Shigo continued. He balanced on the railing as he told me his adventures.

"Really... " I mummered absentmindedly. We were walking back home with heavy grocery bags hanging from my hands. Mother had insisted I take him with me, but I think she only said so to get him off her back. I didn't really mind. Shigo was Shigo. I was used to him. Just as long as you make encouraging sounds, he'd be off in his own little world.

We only had a few more weeks of summer break, and I could already begin to feel the difference in the air. I'd always like autumn best. Spring, second. The other seasons were great and all, but there's always something about autumn that I preferred. Perhaps it was because the leaves started turning colors and the air seemed to be crisper. It gave off a sense of calmness, like the world was just about to fall asleep.

With the setting sun to one side and the shadow of Shigo, rambling up there, falling on me, everything felt right. Suddenly, the full rays of the sun hit me in the corner of one eye. I stopped abruptedly and squinted toward where Shigo was suppose to be. My eyes met the glowing sun.

"Shigo!"

Panic filled me. The bags fell with a heavy thump. I rushed toward the railing and looked down. He was probably in the river by now. As I clumsy climbed on the railing, I could hear of him groaning. He hurt himself for sure! I felt my stomach drop as I met the scene before me. Shigo, my little adventurous brother, had fallen off and landed roughly on the cool and composed Darien Shield, both of them laid rather awkwardly on the cement floor. "Oh God."

Shigo sat up slowly, shaking his head as if to regain his senses. "Ah! Oh my God, I killed him! Serena, what do we do? He's dead! He's dead! He's dead!" He jumped up as fast as his little legs could and stood there pointing panicky at the poor man spread out before him.

"Shigo --" I started, not exactly sure as to how to respond. My hands clunged tightly to the edge of the railing as I looked down. Clothes rumpled, he laid with his eyes squeezed tightly together.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble! Would they believe that it was an accident? What if they don't? I didn't do anything wrong! Do they hang little kids?"

"Shigo!"

"Quick! Let's hide the body! No one has to know. We can just dump him in the river!"

I wanted him to shut up. I wanted him to calm down, so I could evaluate the situation. It wasn't suppose to be this way. This was not how I wanted to run into him. No, what I desperately needed was weeks, maybe months away from this man. Yet, as fate seemed to play, I was force back to making a fool of myself. My shoulders sagged tiredly for I didn't know what to do except watch my kid brother tried to find ways to hide his horrible crime. Darien Shield slowly sat up, running a hand through his already messy dark locks. He let out a quiet groan, and I wondered how much damage Shigo had done.

"Serena..." My eyes fell on the desperately look on Shigo's face. "What do I do?"

He was beside himself with worry, I could tell. But why was he asking me that? I didn't know what to do. Looking down at the two, I felt I was as helpless as that night in the hospital. "I-I don't know."

The man closed his eyes tired, head tilted back with arms propped behind him. Even in such a vulnerable position, he still managed to retain control and dignity. I felt even younger and immature in his presence. God, this was not how I wanted see him. He opened his eyes and instantly met mine from that angle. I suddenly found it hard to swallow, breath caught halfway down. There was something those orbs that captured me and pulled me down into its endless depth. I could never break free with my own willpower. He looked away from me, a smirk on his lips, and turning his eyes toward Shigo who stared at him with open interest.

"Hey, Mister, are you alright?" Shigo peeked at him suspiciously. "I thought you were dead for sure!"

A low chuckled rumbled from his chest, "Yeah, so I heard. Next time, though, maybe you should check to see if your victim is dead first before you plan to throw him in the river." Casually, he pulled himself up in one quick motion, clothes slightly wrinkled, and ruffled the boy's hair. "What are you doing still wandering around in the dark?"

Startled, I glanced up at the sky and realized, indeed, it was well after twilight. The light breeze that was welcome before was now seeping through my cotten shirt and sending a chill to my bones. "Shigo..." my voice sounded rasp as if I hadn't put it to use lately. Clearing it quickly, I made sure it was stronger on my next attempt. "Shigo, we have to go."

"What, afraid of the dark or something, Serena?" Those dancing eyes were back on me. At that moment, I hated them. I hated him. "Isn't that a bit childish of you? Surely you don't believe in ghosts and monsters any more. Then again, this is you we're talking about, isn't it?" His words ended with a light chuckled.

Hands tightened, my lips pulled to a frown. This was how it always was. Whether it was him or me, we always ended up like this, exchanging words intended only to hurt the other, to fuel their anger. I wanted to stop, but I knew this what how fate meant for us to be. "I only meant we should leave before my mom gets worry. Beside, it's too cold for Shigo to be out. Shigo, apologize to the man, so we can get away from him. We wouldn't want his evilness rubbing off on you; you're a trial as it is." My voice was tight, and I glared pointly at him.

Shigo gave me a puzzeled look, Darien's hand still on his head. Twisting his head around, he gave him a cheeky smile, "Sorry."

He probably didn't mean it anymore than to say it, but I knew it was the best I could get. He broke away from Darien and rushed toward me. Then I realized our problem. From my side, the railing was only about a meter off the ground. However, from down there, it was a least three meters, well above Darien tall frame. There was no way I could get Shigo back up at that part, and it would probably take a half a kilometer to find a way up. I looked at my brother and then toward Darien, still smirking at me. I didn't want to rely on his help. No, he can go help some girl all he want, but I wanted nothing from him. Beside his heart. I pushed that thought away. Now wasn't the time.

"Okay, we better start walking until we find away to get you up," I told Shigo. Before I could finish, Darien had already lifted Shigo up toward me, and he grabbed my wrists.

"Serena, a little help if you don't mind." Gosh, I hated his cheekiness.

I peeled my fingers off the railing and took Shigo's hand into my own. It was unusually warm, I noticed, but I was too busy pulling him up. After a lot of grunting and groaning, my brother was safely up with me, straddling the railing. He turned to give Darien a quick wave and jumped down to the sidewalk. I stayed still, wanting to run after Shigo and stay with Darien at the same time. Even after the fall, he still looked as good as any other day, though hair ruffled and clothes rumpled. My fingers itched to run through his hair and straighten it. Damn, it didn't matter what our situation was, there was something about him that was just irristable. I also knew that the other girls would think so, too. That made me stiffen my spine and glared at him. I wondered where his little pouty face girl was.

"What, not even a thank you?" he asked. He thought everything was a joke when it came to me. A joke, like I was a little kid. I hadn't been a kid for a long time, yet that was how he saw me, I thought bitterly.

"Leave me alone!" I rushed off the railing and grabbed my forgotten bags. I didn't need him. I especially didn't need him to treat me like a child. Shigo was the child, not me.

"Leave you alone? Your brother was the one that fell on me! I bet it was your fault too!" I could hear his voice traveling over the railing, accusing, frustrated.

I ran after Shigo, leaving Darien to do whatever he wanted.

* * *

I didn't see him for a while. That was how I wanted it, wasn't it? I thought that, yet I still couldn't get him out of my mind. I felt like I was going crazy, this need for him deep in the pit of myself. It burned, spreading out as if to engulf my whole body with this need. I wanted to push it back, to lock it up tight, but it just seeped through the crackes and continued its domination.

Confided on all four side with shelves ceiling high, I was putting away books in its rightful place. This summer, I had wanted a chance to earn a bit of money on my own; that way, I wouldn't have to depend on my parents so much. What were the chances I'd end up at a bookstore? I enjoyed books, to a certain extent, but had never had a real interest in it. Yet, after working for a few days, I had started to love this little store. Not big like many of the chain book stores, it was just a small family run business. This place gave me a chance to think.

So deep in my own thoughts, the book slipped right out of my hand, breaking my concentration. I looked down at the emerald cover against the dark crimson carpet, such a contrast it almost made the book look glowing. The gold painted letterings stood out like pearls at the depth of the ocean. _Tales of the Moon_. Intrigued, I tentively climbed down from the ladder that bordered the shelves. The book was hardcovered with no author, I noticed, not even inside the title page. Flipping it over, there was also no publisher or copywrite date. That was weird. I sat down on the carpet, leaning against the bookshelves.

_Prologue. There have been many myths and stories revolving around the moon. Not surprising, really, for who knows how many misteries are hidden behind the silvery glow. Scientists can easily explain what the moon is consist of, and how the sunlight reflect on it, producing what we call moonlight. But, unbeknownst to them, the moon has far more stories to tell. Throughout the world, stories of the moon had been twisted and changed, to match the places and explain phenomenons. No one really know where they came from... but it was said that an angel appeared to---_

"Serena, what are you doing?"

Startled, I slammed the book closed and looked up. Amie stood with her hands clasped behind her back, slightly leaning over me. She titled her head to one side, probably trying to read the title. "Uh, nothing!"

"Nothing?" She asked in confusion. "Serena, are you trying to hide something? Come on, you can tell me. You know I won't say anything to anyone."

I ran a hand through my hair, the other one still held tightly to the book. Gingerly standing up, I gave her a tight smile. "No, really, nothing. I was just putting some books back when I dropped this one. Just kind of got my interest."

Her laughter tittered like bells. "Oh, is that all? You made it sound like you were involved in some horrible crime."

Her off-handed comment brought the image of him back in to my mind, looking up at me under the dim street light with the wind blowing at him. I felt my stomach tightened and a fluttering feeling through my body. I could still see him clearly, eyes dancing back at me.

"What is it, anyway?" She grabbed the book from under my arm before I could react. "_Tales of the Moon_. Hm, never heard of it. Who is it by?" She didn't wait for me to answer and was already flipping through the book. "Weird."

"Weird? What's weird?"

"It's completely blank. Heh heh, must be one of those things where you write your own stories in." She shrugged and handed it back to me. "You should write something; it'd be cool!"

I stood staring at the book, shocked. What does she mean it's completely blank? I was just reading it. Wanting to see it for myself, I randomly opened it to a page. Blank. My breath quickened at the possibility. I flipped back to the first page I was reading. Blank. "Wait a minute..."

"Hm?" Amie glanced over my shoulder.

"It was just here." I dropped the book as if it held a spirit of a ghost. Slamming on the carpet for the second time, it fell open to another empty page.

"What was just here?"

"I-I was reading it," I told her, eyes glancing nervously around. "Before you came. It wasn't empty."

Her lips pursed as she looked at me strangely. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Well," Bending over to pick of the book, she took my hand and led to the lobby of the bookstore. "Maybe you were in one of your daydreams again. You have been in such a cloud lately, you know. It's kind of weird sometimes. Come on, you've done enough work for today. Let's go ask Mr. Thomas for the day off."

I followed her as she dragged me through the store to find my boss. Maybe she was right. I did have a tendency to be daydreaming. But still, I was reading those words. I couldn't possibly made it all up. Sighing, I gave it. This was too much to think about. I didn't really want to think right now. Amie was right, I needed a day off. I let her talk to my boss, of course. Amie has this special gift that forced an adult to consider what she said and, if she tried hard enough, they'd agree. That was something I, unfortunately, was born without. In this case, she decided that I truely needed a rest, and quickly convince Mr. Thomas to let me go. He even offered to give me another day off tomorrow. That's how good she was. Me, he would mumble and complain about how inconsiderate kids these days are and punish me by giving me the backroom work.

She quickly dragged me out the door. "Hey, let's go to Crown Arcade. I want to get something to eat."

It was open as usual, the sliding doors brought a wave of cool air conditioned air. Full to the brim with kids enjoying the last few days of summer, we managed to weaved our way passed the crowd. Amie was busy telling me about what she had found at the library. I love Amie, but personally, I tended to tune her out when she was in this mood. I just had no interest for it.

'What can I get you ladies?" Andrew appeared suddenly with his usually cheerfulness.

"Did you develop the popping up out of the blue thingie by working here, or is it just a skill you had?" He did have a tendency to freak me out.

He scratched his head embarrasingly, "Er, don't know that answer myself." Andrew chuckled nervously; he was so adorable. After handing me my milkshake and Amie a banana split, he leaned against the counter. "Hey, what do you have here?"

I looked over to where he was pointing and saw the emerable cover with gold lettering. "Ames, you took it with you."

"Oh gosh, you're right. I hadn't realize." She picked up the book from the counter and handed it to me. "It didn't set off the alarm, though. Here, you should return this later and apologize to Mr. Thomas for me."

"_Tales of the Moon_, hm, is it any good? I've never heard of it."

"Me either, but it's all blank," Amie quickly told him.

He took the book out of my hand and looked through it. It was, indeed, still blank. At a flicker of a costomer's hand, he set the book down and quickly continued his job. I stared at the book, absentmindedly listening to Amie continue her story. Add a memo to myself to stop by the bookstore tomorrow and put it back, I slipped it in my pack.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews.**


End file.
